


Cop Training

by Wolfakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Chris Argent (mentioned) - Freeform, Costume Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, NSFW edit, NSFW image, Police Uniforms, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles loves to buy costumes to his daddies, Uniform Kink, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfakes/pseuds/Wolfakes
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski got home and found Stiles locked in his room in a rush, when Stiles came out, Noah discovered a new kink he didn't knew he had.Enjoy it!
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> I will see if I add a chapter 2 with the fake edit of this story!

Finally after a long day at work, Sheriff Stilinski got home.  
It was a Saturday, which means he now got to relax home, enjoy a calm evening with his son and watch some games on TV.

The Sheriff opened the door and got the amazing smell coming from the kitchen, looks like Stiles was preparing something really great for the weekend. 

“Hmm that smells really good.. what are you preparing kiddo?” He said smiling as he started to undo his uniform to feel more comfortable.  
His boy could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was very dedicated to take care of everyone around him, specially his dad.  
Even when he prepared all that healthy stuff, he always found a way to spin it a bit to help bring in more flavour.

“Stiles?” The Sheriff called for him, while looking around the kitchen and checking everything he had done, including some nice dishes with the meat he loved so much. “Hmm nice~”

“I’m up here dad! Just a minute! Wait there!” Stiles said from upstairs looking like he was in a rush. That made the Sheriff very curious and ending up getting up the stairs.  
He checked Stiles room and nothing, so he tried his room and the door was locked.

“Stiles? What are you doing there kid?” The sheriff knocked on the door.

“Hey! I said you to wait down there, just a second I’m just finishing something.” 

The sheriff heard the sounds of clothes moving, was Stiles putting on something?  
Maybe another outfit he got on that site, where he got that…. special cop outfit for his dad and the slutty hunter outfit for Chris, with barely any “outfit” if the Sheriff was being honest.  
But hey, he enjoyed using it to put on a show as much as Stiles enjoyed looking his dad in it.  
He chuckled thinking how naughty Stiles could be sometimes, wondering what kind of thing he might be putting on.. or taking off. 

Then the door opened and the Sheriff REALLY got surprised, looked like… Stiles was wearing a… totally normal cop outfit.  
And he has to say.. was hotter than he imagined to see his boy in a uniform like that.

“Hey Sheriff, I’m the new cop transferred to town, could you help your new rookie set in?” 

…..fuck… this was so hot, and his bulge definitely showed how much it agreed with him, growing up by the second, so he grinned and played along.

“Hey there rookie... of course, your boss will show you everything you need to know to be the best cop you can be..” He got closer and groped Stiles behind, feeling how nice his cheeks felt in those tight cop pants, really, really nice.

“Well, I will do my best to… squeeze out everything I need to know to be an awesome cop for you sir...” Stiles grineed and rubbed his hands feeling his old man bulge.

Looks like they were gonna have dessert before dinner this Saturday, but no problem, cop training would burn the extra callories very fast.  
That's why the training was important right?


	2. NSFW Image Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the edit that I did for this story! The link for the uncensored version didn't work so gonna put it bellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the full version of the fake edit: https://*wolfakes.newtumbl.*com/post/*55440753 (Take off the *)


End file.
